SkyClan
SkyClan lives in a gorge far away from the lake clans. In fact, very few cats in the lake clans know of SkyClan's existance. The cats here are very friendly and kind. They welcome any visitors and are always happy to gain a new clanmate. They hunt forest prey, mainly birds, in a forest near the gorge. SkyClan, unlike the other clans, have two type of warriors. The first type is just like the warriors in the other clans, living in the gorge and hunting and fighting for the clan. The other type of warriors is called Daylight warriors. Daylight warriors spend the day in the gorge, doing normal SkyClan duties, and spend the night as a kittypet in a twoleg den. Their names are a bit strange, as they have their kittypet name as a part of their warrior name. Every Daylight warrior must choose which life to lead eventually, but there is no pressure to choose at any given time. However, it is hard to have a paw in both worlds. Note: When SkyClan cats die, they either go to StarClan or the Dark Forest. SkyClan History **Spoiler Warning** SkyClan once lived with the other clans in the forest, but was driven out when their territory was destroyed by twolegs. They came and settled in the gorge, but it wasn't long before they were torn apart and scattered as rogues, loners and kittypets, due to an evil pack of rats making it impossible to do otherwise. Many many years later, once the other clans had completely forgotten SkyClan altogether, Firestar was called to go and rebuild SkyClan. With Sandstorm's help, he not only rebuilt the clan, but helped them get rid of the rats so that they could live in peace. Many cats in the new SkyClan, but not all of them, were descended from the original SkyClan. Cats descended from SkyClan have strong legs for jumping high and strong paw pads for scrambling over rough rock. Allegiances Leader: Leafstar - pale brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes. (Cinderstar) Deputy: Sharpclaw - massive dark ginger tabby tom with broad shoulders, powerful claws and sharp, brilliant green eyes. (Joysong) Medicine Cat: Echosong - small, silver-gray tabby she-cat with tiny, delicate, dark gray paws, glowing green eyes, a white chest, a fluffy, bushy tail and soft, silky fur. (Bloody) Medicine Cat Apprentice: Frecklewish - leggy, mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs. Daylight Warrior. Warriors: Patchfoot - black-and-white tom with green eyes. Petalnose - very pale gray, almost white, she-cat with blue eyes, and long claws. Sparrowpelt - dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. Waspwhisker - gray-and-white tom with a scar that stretches from under his belly almost to his tail. Shrewtooth - Skinny black tom. Billystorm - ginger-and-white tom with leaf-green eyes and strong jaws. (Cinderstar) Fallowfern - pale brown she-cat with blue eyes. (Joysong) Clovertail - light brown she-cat with a white underbelly and legs, and soft fur. Bouncefire - ginger tom. (Bloody) Tinycloud - small white she-cat with deep blue eyes. Rockshade - black tom with a torn ear. (Cinderstar) Mintfur - short-legged, gray tabby she-cat. (Joysong) apprentice, Birdpaw Sagefur - small, pale gray tabby tom. (Cinderstar) apprentice, Sandypaw Rabbitleap - brown tom. (Bloody) Creekfeather - gray tabby tom. (Cinderstar) Plumwillow - dark gray she-cat. Nettlesplash - pale brown tom. (Bloody) Egg - long-legged, sleek, cream colored tom with blue eyes, and a shredded ear. (Cinderstar) apprentice, Honeypaw Daylight Warriors Ebonyclaw - long-legged, strikingly black she-cat with a collar that she tucks moss beneath. (Cinderstar) apprentice, Princepaw Harveymoon - white tom with a broad back. Macgyver - black and white tom. (Joysong) Apprentices Sandypaw - light-colored she-cat with a darker tail-tip, legs, and ears. (Joysong) Honeypaw - light coloured she-cat. (Bloody) Birdpaw - black she-cat with a gray muzzle and a scar over her left eye. (Cinderstar) Princepaw - black and gray tom with green eyes. Daylight warrior. (Cinderstar) Queens: Technically Leafstar is a queen, but she is not listed here because she is clan leader. Cherrytail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes and hard gray paw pads. (Cinderstar) Kits Leafstar's Kits Firekit - ginger she-cat. (Bloody) Stormkit - gray and ginger she-cat. (Bloody) Harrykit - gray tom with a paler muzzle and underside. (Joysong) Cherrytail's Kits expecting Sharpclaw's Elders: Tangle - large tabby tom with ragged fur and amber eyes. (Cinderstar) SkyClan Territory SkyClan Camp SkyClan Territory SkyClan Borders Skyrock Whispering Cave Carrionplace Category:Clans Category:SkyClan